A Love Which Rises Beyond
by Dogs Bower
Summary: Optimus Prime must deal with a tragic event and developing feelings for someone he never thought he could ever love.
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Which Rises Beyond**

One day the leader of the giant fighting alien robot machines from the far away planet of Cybertron, Optimus Prime, was casually strolling through the grass and flowers in a forest on the earth which was his new home when he stopped to pick some pretty flowers.

"I love this planet earth. It has such beautiful things everywhere," he said as he picked up the flower and held it to his robotic olfactory sensors and smelled its tiny scent particles. He blinked his optics. He felt like somebody was watching him from far away. So he looked around but he didn't see anybody around so he stopped caring and went back to inhaling those wonderful flower petals and pollens. And the bee in the flower was mad. Suddenly just without warning or anything else there was a loud cracking of woods and another transformer came running through the trees and he knocked them all down as his stepped with his massive robotic body and they splintered into pieces of wood and leaves were falling. And Optimus looked back and gasped. It was a Decepticon. It was not only a Decepticon, it was the great and terrible Megatron himself.

"Oh my god, it's Megatron!" gasped Optimus Prime and he dropped the delicate flower to the ground where it was lost among all the grass blades and other leaves like so much fodder. Then he turned around to face the approaching evil villain and pulled out his blasting gun and then he fired at Megatron. Megatron snarled at him and pulled out his own gun and fired back and the two shots hit in the air and bounced off each other and made sparks. Then Megatron tackled Optimus Prime and they started fighting and rolling in the ground, smashing all the flowers around because of their big heavy robot bodies which weighed many tons. They left large imprints on the dirt of their bodies and they struggled and rolled as they grappled around and grunted and yelled and Optimus and Megatron punched each other and kicked as well. Then Megatron got on top of Optimus Prime and held him down with his willpower because Optimus got tired.

"Oh no! Megatron you can't defeat me, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots!" yelled Optimus Prime.

"I just did, you fool," yelled Megatron back to him. And then he laughed. And then pulled out a secret weapon tazer and used it on Optimus Prime and Optimus screamed and couldn't move anymore.

"Oh no! Megatron what did you do to me?" yelled Optimus Prime as he tried to move but he couldn't move no matter how much he tried.

"This is a special weapon I and my special Decepticon scientists have been working on. It's just for you! Now you can't move, haha!" laughed Megatron. "And now I'm going to defeat you once and for all with my power and glory to the Decepticons!" he yelled and he rolled Optimus Prime onto his face down.

"No, what are you doing?" cried Optimus Prime.

"What I wanted to do for years, Prime! I'm going to humiliate you such as you have humiliated me with defeating me for years and years. And what better way to do it than this way," said Megatron and removed his groin armor plating. Then he took out his rubber hose and cords and then he took off Optimus Prime's back side armor plating and exposed Optimus Prime's exhaust port. And then Megatron placed his long rigid drive shaft into the exhaust port and attached the hose and cords.

"Oh god no!" yelled Optimus Prime as he felt the insertions into his orifice and his parts began buzzing loudly.

"Yes, Optimus Prime! Now you will pay!" growled Megatron and laughed as he started his motors and began ramming and sending currents through his cords and fluid through the rubber hose. "I want to hear you yelling."

"MEGATRON, YOU FIEND!" screamed Optimus Prime as he was jostled into the ground and leaked mech fluid from out his chassis. He buzzed and groaned and electricity sparked all over from his torso and insertion ports where the cords were connected. He yelled loudly but there was no one around to hear him.

"Noooooooooooo!" yelled Optimus Prime as he was inseminated by Megatron. When his exhaust port was filled, a buzzer dinged and Megatron withdrew and laughed evilly.

"Ha ha, Prime. Now you'll have to explain this to your Autobot comrades. Have fun!" Megatron cried and got back up and ran away and then disappeared into a portal.

And Optimus Prime started crying.

Bumblebee found him twenty minutes later and helped him to the medical bay and got him some towels. Bumblebee was going to try and keep Optimus Prime's secret because they were both scared. Then the doctor Ratchet came in and looked Otrimus Prime over and healed all his gaping wounds and came back with a lot of papers in his hand.

"Good god Prime. This is serious! You're injured, and worse," muttered Ratchet.

"What is it doctor? Tell us!" gasped Bumblebee.

"You're pregnant!" yelled Ratchet.

And Bumblebee gasped and Optimus Prime started crying again.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Love Which Rises Beyond part 2: Babby is formed**

"What? Pregnant?" gasped Ultra Magnus as he looked down upon his promiscuous little Autobot brother with a shake of his head.

"That makes no sense!" wailed Bumblebee as he tried to wrap his CPU processor around the concept of a giant alien mecha, much less a male one, getting pregnant.

"Life finds a way," muttered Prowl. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go expel some energon from all my portlets because this is far too disgusting for me to handle." And the machine man turned and left with a swagger in his step.

"How in sweet Primus' name did you get pregnant, Optimus?" demanded Ratchet. "You have to tell us."

Optimus struggled but finally took five cycles out of pathetic bawling to inform them of his dire situation. "Megatron. He. He raped me."

The room was filled with gasps and one loud fart because Kupp was resting his senile ass in his chair not far away and was asleep and as you know, old people are quite flatulent, and that goes the same for giant alien robot old people. They have carburetors or something instead of intestines.

"MEGATRON?" screamed the Autobot brethren in horrified unison.

"You're having an abortion! Right now!" growled Ironhide and stepped forward prepared to give Optimus the Falcon Punching he so needed. But then with a worried glance, Ratchet stopped him by grabbing his shiny metallic arm.

"No wait!" he said.

"WHAT?" demanded the gruff old soldier.

"You can't kill it! It would be morally unsound," said Ratchet with a hint of sadness and pleading in his voice processor and optics. He was pro-life and could not be swayed.

"He's right," came the response of the mighty Prime as he turned to his fellow men. "I'm keeping it."

And so he did.

Four months later, a Autobotling was born to the wise and powerful Optimus Prime. He was red, white, and blue, with a distinctive hint of gray and black to his overall color scheme, and his optics were red. The most amazing thing was however, that he was not really a he at all. He was a she.

"I'm going to call you," Optimus Prime muttered to his newly formed spark spawn, "Megamus Prime."

Bumblebee looked on with worry. He knew deep inside his machine based heart, that being a curious and intelligent child that one day the sparkling was going to ask who her daddy was. He wondered for Prime, how the mighty Autobot savior would answer her.

**MAYBE TO BE CONTINUED MORE? PERHAPS.**


End file.
